Enemigo Perfecto
by La-bala-perdida
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari y Hinata son unas ninjas privilegiadas de belleza y habilidad. Por esa misma razón son secuestradas por Akatsuki, pero sin notarlo, terminaran enamorándose cada vez mas de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraban las 5 mejores amigas caminando por las calles de Konoha mientras todas las miradas caían sobre ellas. La gran mayoría eran de odio y envidia, pero ellas simplemente no lo podían evitar. Ellas eran tal cual eran. Simpáticas, egocéntricas, bellas y extrovertidas. Conseguían todo lo que querían utilizando su encanto, y lo lograban. Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Ino.

—Oigan—hablo Hinata tímidamente. Como se podía ver, Hinata era la más tímida del grupo, la típica bella tímida. Sin embargo, con sus amigas podía sacar toda la personalidad posible. Ademas de una gran actitud que escondía con su calma.—Oí que Matsuri hablaba de nosotras.

—No creo que tengamos que saber si bien o mal—opino Tenten, sarcástica. Tenten era de esas hermosas y naturales chicas, con una buena actitud y un carácter voraz por si se enojaba.—No podría esperar menos de semejante ingrata.

—¿Ingrata?—cuestiono Temari, burlona. Temari, es de esas chicas guapas con actitud y una gran autoestima. Simplemente es un amala u odiala.—Es una perra al rechazarnos así. Solo fuimos amables.

—¿Amables?—cuestiono Sakura, con gracia. Es de esas chicas lindas y amistosas, pero al igual que Tenten con un gran carácter. Solo que Sakura lo mostraba mucho más, ella era una advertencia "aléjate, no me jodas"—Solo le hablamos. De todas formas, no merece más.

—¿A caso nos importa?—cuestiono Ino, algo harta. Ino, hermosa, sarcástica y rebelde. Era la única forma de describirla.—Como si un comentario de Matsuri fuera a herirme.

—Sí, tienes razón—comento Temari—pero me gustaría decirle algo antes.

Las 5 sonrieron malvadas.

* * *

Matsuri caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, hasta que sintió un ruido. Las calles ese día se encontraban inconscientemente vacía. Matsuri se quedo quieta un momento y antes de que le pudiera sacar un kunai otro se le clavo en la ropa, haciéndola pegarse y estancarse en la pared de madera.

—Buena utilización de armas y muy buena puntería.—opino una voz experta.

Antes de que Matsuri alcanzara a hacer un movimiento más llegaron 4 kunai más, tanto en los pantalones como en las muñecas.

—Corrijo, muy buena utilización de armas.

Matsuri, sin importarle nada intento correr, logrando que sus prendas de ropa se destrozaran, pero por lo menos lograría correr. Al intentar correr le llego una ráfaga de viento, que la empujo de nuevo a la pared. Matsuri sintió como un par de kunai se le clavaban en la espalda. Grito de dolor.

—Otra vez las armas.

—Son un gran punto a favor. Ademas del viento, muy bien precisado y manejado.

Matsuri se arranco los kunai con toda la fuerza que tenía y empezó a realizar un jutsu de la aldea de la arena. como Gaara-sensei... Empezó a utilizar la tierra del suelo y como arena formo un escudo, el cual cada vez se volvía mas grande. Corría y avanzaba hasta que el viento iracundo ataco otra vez, derribandolo. Matsuri, algo hartada de la situación, ataco con la arena, pero para su sorpresa, el ataque no sirvió de nada. La tierra se rompía y veía un escudo de manos venir hacia ella.

—¿64 palmas protectoras?

—Exacto.

Matsuri recibió un gran impacto contra ella. La tierra se partía y ya no podía utilizarla. Su jutsu estaba arruinado. Cayo en un hoyo que se formo al la tierra romperse.

—Tiene que ser una estudiante de Tsunade, definitivamente. Solo ella sabe hacer esos ataques.

Matsuri intenta avanzar por la tierra, ya que parecía ser un túnel.

—¡Byakugan!—se oye gritar a una voz femenina. Entonces se reconoce a Hinata Hyuga involucrada en esto.

Matsuri solo huye, hasta que finalmente su mente cae. ¿Como? su cuerpo se mueve y habla, pero ella no se esta controlando. La controlan, entraron a su mente...

—Ino Yamakada.

Gracias al Byakugan a sido encontrada, y controlada por Ino. Matsuri siente como su cuerpo sale del túnel y se entrega a ellas. Observa como un doloroso golpe la ataque interiormente. Hinata usa su chakra y Byakugan aun para atacarla. Ino ya salio de ella, por supuesto. Esta amarrada con los hilos de Tenten. Acorralada por Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten y Hinata.


	2. Seguidores

—¿Que quieren?—pregunto asustada Matsuri, mientras sentía un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Las chicas sonrieron, crueles.

—¿Nos pedirás perdón?—cuestiono Temari, con un tono burlón. Matsuri hizo una mueca.

—No.

Esa respuesta altero los nervios de las chicas. Hinata sorpresivamente le dio una patada a Matsuri, produciendole más dolor del actual.

—Mira niñata, discúlpate o si no no sabría como reaccionar.—amenazo la Hyuga, furiosa. El resto del grupo se sorprendió de la actitud de su amiga.

—No.—insistió Matsuri. Ino le dio una cachetada.—Pueden pegarme todo lo que quieran, no me disculpare.

—¿Y si la matamos?—dijo Temari, relajada. Todas la miraron extrañadas.

—¿Te mancharías las manos por una pelea?—pregunto Sakura, sorprendida.

—Ya tenemos las manos manchadas—aclaro Ino, seria. Sakura y Tenten la miraron, incrédulas.

—Sí, pero no de esa forma—argumento Tenten, nerviosa. No podía creer que pensaran en algo así.

—Así terminaría todo—apoyo Hinata a Ino. Ino le sonrío.

—¡No!—protesto Sakura, asustada.—¡Claro que no!

—Sakura—hablo Temari, con un firme tono de voz. La de ojos jade la miro temblando. —Este es nuestro tema, nuestra pelea. Estamos en esto juntas.¡Deja de ser una cobarde y apañanos!

—Es suficiente...—murmuro Tenten.—Si lo van a hacer, háganlo ya.

—Sí—le apoyo Hinata.—Sakura, no tengas miedo.

—Claro—dijo Sakura, con sarcasmo—matémosla, así se arregla todo.

—¡Esa es la actitud!—exclamo Ino. Matsuri estaba aterrada.

—Matsuri—hablo Tenten mientras la desataba—Solo lárgate, y vive. Lamento todo esto, pero olvídalo y no lo cuentes a nadie. O si no realmente estarás muerta.

Por alguna razón, a Matsuri le agrado Tenten por ese momento. O sea, era la más comprensiva de ellas. Y aunque ella se porto pésimo con ellas, no deberían tratarla tan mal.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura, mas calmada.

* * *

—Son algo cobardes—comento Kisame, con una sonrisa burlesca. Sasori lo miro.

—Pero con una gran técnica—comento el pelirrojo.

—Sí, son útiles—agrega Itachi, frío.—Pero esta no era la misión.

—La misión era traer personas útiles.—dice Deidara, defensivo.

—Pero son mujeres—dijo el Uchiha.

—¿y que?—opino Hidan, autoritario—Ya convivimos con Konan, esto no sera nada.

—De todas formas me gustaría observarlas un tiempo más—añadió Sasori. Todos lo miraron de reojo. —Por seguridad.

—Esta bien.

* * *

Ino iba caminando junto a Tenten y Temari cuando se encontraron con Shikamaru, Sai y Lee.

—Hola—saludo la rubia, sonriente.

—Hola Ino-chan, ¡que bella estas hoy!—le alabo Lee, histérico.

—Eh, sí. Gracias Lee—contesta Ino, nerviosa. Sai lo empujo levemente.

—Tiene propietario, amigo—dijo burlonamente el pálido pelinegro. El resto solo río, incluido Lee.

—Hola problemático—bromeó Tenten con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola problemática—contesto Shikamaru, mientras le besaba la frente.—Mi problemática...

—Temari-chan, al parecer somos los únicos sin pareja—dijo Lee, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.—¿Que tal si intentamos...?

—¡Lee!—grito la chica de la aldea de la arena—¡Idiota!

Temari lo iba a golpear, pero justo antes llego Sakura y Hinata.

—¡Hola chicos!—saludo Sakura, eufórica.

—Ho-Hola...—saludo Hinata, tímida como siempre.

El grupo de chicos y chicas le dedico una sonrisa y las otras 2 se unieron al grupo mientras caminaban por la aldea.

—Por cierto, ¿donde está Naruto?—cuestiono la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Perdiéndose de todo esto—dijo Sai, relajado. —¿no te vas a preocupar de ellos ahora, verdad, fea?

—No, solo que es sospechoso...—respondió Sakura, dudosa.

Y así paso el día, con las bromas e infanterías del grupo de amigos.

Los Akatsuki se repartieron a las integrantes. Hidan iba a seguir a Temari; Sasori a Sakura; Itachi a Hinata; Kisame a Tenten y Deidara a Ino.

* * *

Deidara observaba a Ino con un jutsu de transparencia que le permitía pasar desapercibido por la casa del clan Yamanaka. La rubia se encontraba en su habitación viéndose fijamente en un espejo. Que superficial... Pero entonces observo como la rubia de ojos turquesa golpeaba su estomago a través de cachetadas y le caían lagrimas de los ojos. Impresionante... las princesas también lloran...

—No es lo suficientemente plana, no es lo suficientemente delgada. ¡No es suficiente!—grito la Yamanaka, alterando al rubio.

Observo aterrado como la hermosa rubia corría desesperada al baño de su habitación, se arrodillaba frente al toilet y metía sus dedos a su garganta... vomitando... auto-provocándose vomito.

Las mujeres son curiosas... mientras más hermosas más complicadas... pensó el rubio, sorprendido de tal escena.

* * *

Tenten caminaba tranquilamente por los bosques a pesar de que fuera muy tarde y estuviera la noche totalmente oscura. Kisame la seguía a un paso ligero y bien camuflado desde unos metros de distancia, que obviamente la castaña no notaba. Ella finalmente llego a una casa bastante amplia y entro. Kisame solamente se acerco a una ventana y se volvió transparente.

Tenten tomo una vela y la prendió, mientras ella se sentaba frente a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. Kisame solo observo curioso la escena.

—Neji, por favor si puedes oírme... por favor no me abandones, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir... prométeme tu llegada Neji, te necesito... nada ha vuelto a ser tan feliz y sincero desde que te fuiste y nunca más volviste... he sonreído falsamente como me enseño Sai, pero simplemente ya no aguanto más. Por favor escúchame, ¡no me dejes Neji! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo demasiado, Neji! ¡Te amo!...— grito desesperada la chica. Kisame observa espeluznado la escena.

Es una bonita muy complicada... y gritona...


	3. Secuestradores

—Entonces me dijo hermosa, y terminamos revolcándonos como animales.

—¡Ino!—reclamo Sakura, avergonzada por las declaraciones de su amiga. Las 4 amigas estaban en la habitación de la chica del clan Yamanaka cuando de pronto llego Tenten.

Todas la miraron preocupadas. La castaña traía una cara bastante tensa y nerviosa que el resto no pudo evitar notar.

—Matsuri esta muerta.—declaro la chica especializada en armas, mientras el resto la miraba totalmente atónita. Tenten siguió relatando.—"La chica perteneciente a la aldea de la arena, al llegar a su aldea natal presentaba daños bastantes graves que a los minutos después se volvieron mortales. No se pudo hacer mucho para curarla."

—¿Co...Como?—balbuceo Hinata, totalmente desvanecida. Tenten la miro con una dura y fría expresión.

—No lo voy a repetir Hinata.—sentencio la chica del equipo especializado en Taijutsu.—Esta muerta.

—Gaara ya debe saberlo...—dijo Temari, muy preocupada.—El sabe que vimos a Matsuri acá...

—Temari cállate, ¿si?—hablo Sakura, nerviosa.—Me pones nerviosa.

—¿y no deberíamos afrontarlo?—le encaro Ino, seria.

—Sakura—hablo Hinata, igual de seria.—Hemos matado a alcuien, ¡deja de huir de los problemas!

—!Sí, lo se!—grito enojada la chica de cabellos rosados.—¿Pero es que nadie lo ve? ¡matamos a alguien! ¡le robe la vida a una persona! yo... soy una asesina.

—Todas lo somos.—sentencio Temari. Hubo un gran momento de silencio.

—Somos asesinas.—afronto Hinata. Otro momento de silencio.

—Debemos huir—dijo Tenten, bastante convencida. Todas la miraron sorprendidas.—¿Que? no tenemos otra opción. Y por favor, dejen de mirarme así, ya es la segunda vez.

—Sí.—acepto Ino, mientras que miro a Temari—¿crees que en la aldea de la arena estaríamos seguras?

—Sí, obvio. Vayamos a su tumba, buena idea—dijo la castaña clara con sarcasmo. Ino bufo.

—¿tienen hambre?—pregunto Sakura.

—SI—respondió la mayoría menos Ino. Todas la miraron extrañadas.

—¿Que? ya comí—mintió la rubia. Las otras asintieron y salieron de la habitación de la Yamanaka. La rubia cerro la puerta con llave y se acerco a su espejo, soltó su cabello y levanto su polera para ver su estomago. Plano, totalmente plano. Sonrió victoriosa la chica de ojos turquesa y se cambio. Se puso una polera manga corta gris y un pantalón holgado negro. Dejo su cabello suelto y salio a las calles de Konoha.

—Hola problemática—le saludo Shikamaru a Ino mientras se ponía al lado suyo. Ino sonrió.

—Hola Shika—dijo ella. Shikamaru solo bufó.

—No me gusta que me llames así.

—Sí, lo se.

El Nara fulmino a la Yamanaka con la mirada y ella solo rió.

—¿Has visto a Sai?—pregunto ella, curiosa.

—Oh, sí. Paseaba por aquí junto a esa guapa modelo tomados de la mano. Y también conducían un lindo unicornio.

Ino solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Esta en su casa problemática.—declaro el

—¡Gracias Shika!—dijo ella emocionada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al Nara y corrió a la casa de su novio. Ino corrió lo más rápido posible a donde Sai.

Finalmente llego. Toco la puerta y espero. Sai le abrió con una dulce sonrisa. Ino pensó en arrepentirse y correr otra vez, pero finalmente lo decidió.

—Hola hermosa—dijo el besando la mejilla de su novia. Ella se sonrojo un poco y sonrió para luego ponerse seria.

—Sai...—susurro ella, sintiendo como el pelinegro besaba su cuello.—Tenemos que hablar.

Entonces el pelinegro volvió a la cordura. Se separo ligeramente del cuello de la rubia y la miro a los ojos directamente. Esta se sonrojo otra vez y desvío la mirada. Finalmente la afronto y volvieron a conectar los ojos.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto el, volviendo a un estado serio.

—Termino contigo—dijo ella, cortante. Sai abrió instintivamente los ojos.

—¿por que?—pregunto el tenso.

—Porque, esto no tiene futuro—mintió ella, adolorida. Sai solo asintió, cabizbajo. El se sentía horriblemente mal. La persona que mas amaba, Ino, le había terminado.

—Gracias por darme toda esta felicidad por todo este tiempo—le dijo el, con una falsa sonrisa. El se sentía fatal, pero no lo iba a demostrar frente a ella.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo—se justifico ella, fría.—Sai, por favor no te acerques nunca más a mi...

—¿Que?¿Ino?—cuestiono el, sobresaltado. Noto que la chica ya no estaba en su casa.—¡Ino!

* * *

La rubia corría a toda velocidad sin una dirección exacta mas que "lejos de Sai" mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro sin parar.

—Ino.

La rubia miro atrás asustada de que pudiera ser Sai. No vio absolutamente a nadie. Ella siguió corriendo mientras derramaba lagrimas. Finalmente llego a un bosque y se cayo al piso. Entonces lo noto. Estaba totalmente perdida. Entonces ella se levanto. Sintió como su estomago rugía. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. ¿Hace cuanto que no comía?¿2 días? Ella juraba que era una eternidad, pero por lo menos ya estaba algo más delgada.

—Ino.

Entonces ella volteó. Lo único que pudo ver fue una capa negra antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

—No la he visto desde la mañana.

Temari se encontraba hablando junto a Naruto, preguntándole por su rubia amiga.

—Yo la vi pasar corriendo hacía las salidas de Konoha.

Temari se sorprendió. ¿Habría escapado?

—¿Estas seguro, Naruto-kun?

—Claro Temari-chan. No le mentiría a mis amigos.—dijo el rubio dulcemente. Temari embozo una sonrisa.

—Gracias, la iré a buscar.

La chica del abanico se dirigió a las salidas de Konoha. Mientras Naruto observaba a la chica irse. Finalmente volvió a su forma original.

—Esa fue una buena transformación, Kisame.

—Gracias, Hidan. Pero ahora ve.

Mientras que Temari corría en busca y salvación de su amiga.

—¿Ino?¿Ino?¡Ino!

Temari cayo inconsciente, luego de ver una capa negra delante suyo.


	4. Las Otras

Tenten, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban buscando a Ino y Temari en la aldea mientras caminaban y recorrían cada rincón.

—Sakura, Tenten—hablo la Hyuga con personalidad—vayan ustedes dos a por Ino y yo por Temari.

Las 2 asintieron y se separaron.

—De seguro se escapo para ver a Naruto-kun—dijo la castaña, lo que causo la risa de la chica de cabellos rosados.

—No entiendo porque nos preocupamos tanto por Ino, de seguro esta con Sai—dijo Sakura, relajada.

—No, no lo esta.

Las 2 voltearon sorprendidas. Sai estaba detrás suyo.

—¿Que...?—intento hablar Tenten pero Sai siguió con su historia.

—Ella fue a visitarme a mi casa hoy, más o menos temprano. Estaba seria. Intente ser más cariñoso pero ella solo evitaba mis besos. Entonces...—Sai tomo aire y luego suspiro.—Ella termino conmigo.

Tanto Sakura como Tenten se sorprendieron al oír ello.

* * *

—¡¿Que demonios pasa?!

Gritaba la Yamanaka ya en el lugar de los Akatsuki con los ojos vendados. Finalmente le sacaron la venda.

—Por favor, deja de ser tan escandalosa.

Ino observo impresionada a la persona. Cabellos rubios perfectamente cuidados, ojos azules tan intensos y misteriosos, y un rostro simplemente bello.

—Ah...yo...—intentaba hablar la rubia, pero estaba asombrada. El chico era simplemente hermoso. El río agriamente.

—Intenta que no te entren moscas a la boca.

—¿Quien eres?

—Un artista para el mundo. Para ti... un misterio.

—Akatsuki, eres uno de ellos.

—...Bueno, ya no tan misterioso.

* * *

—No puedo creer que esa cerda allá terminado con Sai.

—Seguro que lo hizo por que íbamos a huir, pobre Ino...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Tenten, voy a buscar a Hinata, tu quédate aquí.—dijo la chica de ojos jade. La bella castaña asintió.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Sakura recorría las calles más abandonadas de Konoha, hasta que vio a alguien escondido.

—¿Disculpe?—hablo Sakura con timidez. La persona no respondía. Sakura se fue acercando lentamente hasta ver de quien se trataba. Quedo totalmente shoqueada.

—Sakura...ayúdame...

—Hi...¡Hinata!

Hinata se encontraba allí desangrándose viva. O por lo menos eso era lo que los ojos de ella veía.

De un momento a otro le pusieron un saco en la cabeza a la pelirosa mientras esta gritaba y forcejeaba por su libertad. Era algo inútil, ya estaba atrapada.

Entonces "Hinata" volvió a su forma natural.

—Gran trabajo, Itachi.

—Sí, lo se Sasori. De todas formas ya atrape a la Hyuga, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Ambos asintieron y empezaron su camino hacia casa.

* * *

Tenten se encontraba absolutamente sola en las calles. La bella chunnin no evitaba tener miedo así que empezó a caminar en círculos.

—Neji, ayúdame...

—El no vendrá.

La castaña se sobresalto y observo horrorizada como una criatura se presentaba ante ella.

—Sabes, soy tu admirador. Nunca había conocido a alguien que ocultara sus sentimientos tan bien como tu, señorita Tenten.—dijo con una torcida sonrisa aquel "humano".

—¿Quien eres tu?...—pregunto la ninja de la hoja, asustada.

—Kisame Hoshigaki, señorita.

La castaña termino en el mismo resultado que sus compañeras. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como el para vencerlo. Ademas, ella siempre le había tenido miedo a los tiburones.


	5. Reglas

—Neji...—susurraba Tenten mientras era llevada al lugar de los Akatsuki. Ahí se encontraban las otras 4, encerradas en una celda por orden de Pain. Finalmente Kisame lanzo a la castaña a la celda junto a sus compañeras.

_—¡Tenten!—gritaron_ las 4 mientras atrapaban a su amiga. La castaña despertó de su sueño, volviendo a la realidad. Tenten abrazo a Hinata.

—Están bien...—dijo, aliviada. Abrazo a Temari, luego a Sakura y luego a Ino.

—Sí...¿y tu?—pregunto Temari, preocupada.—Eres muy delicada para que te lancen así.

Ino por un momento envidió la delicadez de su amiga. Ella tenía suerte de haber nacido tan delgada y bella. Aunque la rubia también tuviera bastantes atributos según los pensamientos de Deidara.

—Estoy bien—contesto la castaña, no muy interesada en su estado actual. Tenten no se preocupaba mucho por ella misma. Entonces centro la mirada en Ino, la cual estaba cabizbaja—Te ves pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

—Em, sí. Solo tengo sueño—contesto la rubia, embozando una sonrisa. Ella no estaba bien. Le crujía el estomago y ella no sabía como soportarlo.

—_Candy, Candy..._—las chicas se detuvieron de hablar y notaron como Hinata cantaba una canción. La miraron tiernamente.—¿Quieren cantar?

Unos segundos después todas cantaban como niñitas infantiles con toda la energía que tenían.

—¡_Candy Candy Candy Candy Candy_

_Sweetie Sweetie Girls Love_

_Chewing Chewing Chewing Chewing Chewing_

_Cutie Cutie che che che Chewing Love_

_Candy Candy Candy Candy Candy_

_Sweetie Sweetie Girls Love_

_Chewing Chewing Chewing Chewing Chewing_

_Cutie Cutie so Candy Love!_

* * *

_—_Konan.

—¿Si, Pain?.

—Por favor ve a callar a esos demonios con cara.

Konan río. Pain no soportaba las infantilerias y definitivamente esta era una de ellas.

Konan aun no entendía en una totalidad que habilidades tenían esas chicas con caritas tiernas.

Ella iba camino hacia allá hasta que oyó una conversación bastante curiosa.

—¿Que demonios haremos ahora?—pregunto Hidan, nervioso.

—Nada. Solo tenemos que mostrar sus habilidades a Pain.—explico Itachi, bastante convencido de sus declaraciones.

—Son 5, ¿no crees que es mucho? Pain solo pidió 2.—dijo Deidara, preocupado por la situación.

—Tal vez el intente que se eliminen entre ellas.—dijo Sasori, bastante frío y cínico.

—O nos haga seleccionar a las mejores.—dijo Kisame, siendo más humanitario. Que curioso, Kisame el más humano.

—Sinceramente, considero que la Hyuga vencerá con el Byakugan.—dijo Itachi, obviamente orgulloso.

—¡Pff! Claro que no. Yamanaka y su control mental es bastante fuerte.—alego Deidara, convencido de su secuestrada.

—Haruno y sus habilidades de Tsunade son bastante avanzadas, dudo que alguien pueda contra ella.—alabo Sasori, como si hablara de el mismo.

—No juzguen el Taijutsu de la mía, es bastante fuerte y ágil.—les encaro Kisame, también orgulloso.

—Pero "mi chica" de la aldea de la arena es bastante fuerte, inclusive invencible.—dijo Hidan, con toda la gracia posible.

—¡Sí, claro!—exclamaron todos, con un notable sarcasmo.

* * *

—¿Que creen que nos hagan?—pregunto Hinata, curiosa.

—Son Akatsuki, podría esperar cualquier cosa—dijo Tenten.

—No lo se, pero no les tengo miedo—dijo Temari, todas la miraron extrañadas.

—Son criminales—dijo Ino, segura.

—Como nosotras—sentenció Sakura. Todas la miraron aun más sorprendidas.—¿Que, ya lo olvidaron? Matamos a una persona y eso aun esta en mi consciencia.

—De todas formas...—murmuro Hinata—Ellos no son como nosotras. Ellos han sufrido y han perdido todo lo que alguna vez han querido, ellos son sobrevivientes.

—De su propia pesadilla, quedras decir—dijo Temari, seria—Ellos se crearon todo esto. Sufrieron, ¿si, y que? Ellos lo causaron, es de alguna forma su propio masoquismo. No sentiré lastima por ello.

—Recuerdas que son humanos, ¿no?—dijo Sakura, de alguna forma llamando cruel a Temari.

—¿Estas segura de que todos?—dijo Tenten, haciendo referencia a Kisame—No sabría determinar que es el exactamente...

—Nos estamos desviando del tema—alego Ino, astuta.—El punto es que hay que estar al tanto, pero tampoco desobedecer. Eso podría traer consecuencias, y ahora estamos entre la espada y la pared. Si no quieres la espada atravesando tu estomago, obedece.

Todas hicieron una mueca.

—Esta bien.

* * *

Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Hidan se encontraban frente a Pain, puesto que habían sido llamados para hablar.

—Quiero que me digan las habilidades de sus pupilas.

Todos se extrañaron ante eso. ¿Pupilas...? Sin embargo no lo hicieron notar y hablaron.

—¡Kisame!—grito Pain para que el tiburón hablase primero.

—¡Taijutsu, utilización de armas, rapidez y batalla cuerpo a cuerpo!.—exclamo Kisame como un soldado.

—¿Por que gritas?—pregunto Sasori, confundido.

—No lo se...—contesto Kisame, algo desorientado.

—¡Hidan!—le grito Pain, sin paciencia.

—Em, sinceramente ella tiene un abanico sexy con el cual ataca, y eso... también corre, supongo...—dijo el albino, quedando en ridículo ante sus compañeros y Pain. Se oían murmuros y algunas risas bajas. Pain solo asintió, algo sorprendido por la torpeza de Hidan.

—...¡Itachi!

—Sorprendete, Pain. Tengo a una Hyuga de la rama principal. Hinata Hyuga. Byakugan, Puño Suave, Palma Recuperadora y Control De Chakra.

Todos quedaron impresionados. Esta vez por la inteligencia y no por la ignorancia. Itachi Uchiha era definitivamente un genio.

—Excelente, Itachi. ¡Sasori!

—Sakura Haruno. Genjutsu, Jutsu de Invocación, Ninjutsu-Médico, Taijutsu, Fuerza Sobrenatural.— explico el pelirrojo con audacia.

—¡Deidara!

—Ino Yamanaka. Jutsu De Transferencia De Mentes. Sensor. Ninjutsu Medico. Taijutsu. Transformación de la naturaleza.

Finalmente se guardo un momento de silencio.

—Bien—procedió Pain, serio y decidido—Ustedes las entrenaran y en una semana me mostraran las dichas habilidades. Y ahí veré si son Akatsuki o no.

—¿y si no?—pregunto Hidan, curioso.

Pain se tomó un momento parra responder y luego lo hizo cortantemente.

—Si no las matare.


	6. Primer Encuentro: Fuego Y Hielo

—¡Joder!—chillo la Yamanaka hartada.

Ino se encontraba otra vez en el piso mientras Deidara sonreía victorioso. El había ganado. Según el rubio una buena forma de entrenar era luchar, aunque el tuviera perfectamente claro que le ganaría a la rubia, le gustaba presumir.

—¡Por favor, esfuérzate más querida!—le grito Deidara con toda la arrogancia y el orgullo posible en ese momento.

Ino fulmino a Deidara con la mirada. Esta ya era la tercera vez que el la vencía, y solo lo presumía mas y mas.

—No tengo fuerzas—dijo ella, rendida. Deidara sonrío triunfante.

—Quizás deberías comer más. Estas muy delgada—le dijo el, pensando en todas las veces que la vio vomitar y reprimirse la propia comida. Ino no podía creer lo que el decía ¿muy delgada? Para ella todavía no era suficiente.

—Sí, claro.—le contesto ella, con una notable desgane y sarcasmo. Ella no le creería una cosa así. Para ella eran puras mentiras.

Deidara pensó en decirle sobre su secreto "Ana y Mía" pero pensó explicarlo de otra forma. A lo artístico, a su forma.

—Eres un ángel, no deberías ser una princesa.

Ino lo miro sorprendida, sus palabras habían sido hermosas. Ella realmente no pensaba que los criminales fueran así, y eso, realmente no estaba nada mal.

* * *

—¡Por Jashin-sama, esfuérzate!—grito Hidan con su gran autoestima.

Temari miraba molesta a Hidan, su nuevo "sensei". A ella no le pudo haber tocado peor persona para enseñarle. Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía y no le importaba lo que dijera el, ella era superior.

—Quizás si dejaras de ser tan arrogante me esforzaría, puesto que te gano muy fácilmente.—le dijo ella con un aire de superioridad bastante notorio.

Hidan se irrito, pero se contuvo un poco.

—¿Estas diciendo ser mejor que yo? ¡Por Jashin-sama, como osas, maldita!—exclamo el albino con un tono y vocabulario bastante infantil.

Temari sonrió triunfante. Ya lo había echo enojar.

—Sí, lo digo.—dijo ella, arrogante. Sonrío otra vez, sintiéndose la persona más genial del mundo.

—¡Ah, por Jashin-sama! ¿Quieres pelear, eh?—le reto el, actuando como un niñato totalmente infantil.

—¡Eh estado esperando esto todo el maldito día, Jashin-sama!—exclamo ella, retadora. Temari se preparaba para pelear tanto como Hidan. Eso sí, Hidan aun seguía sorprendido por la actitud de esta niña. _Por Jashin-sama, es buena._

* * *

—¡¿Como demonios le gano a una marioneta?!—se preguntaba y gritaba Sakura, pareciendo una lunática insoportable ante los ojos de Sasori.

—...Podrías calmarte un poco, ¿por favor? Tus gritos me irritan.—dijo el pelirrojo, manteniendo la mayor calma posible. Realmente tenía un gran cinismo.

Sakura aguantaba más y más para no matar a su sensei.

—...Bien, Sasori-sensei, ¿que haremos?—pregunto Sakura, intentando mantener su calma y cordura. Sasori se sorprendió un poco de que lo llamaran "sensei" pero no lo hizo notar. Entonces el pensó un poco y luego respondió.

—¿Limpiarías mis marionetas, por favor? Están bastantes polvorientas.—pidió el pelirrojo, sin sentimiento alguno. Ya sabía como Sakura iba a reaccionar ante ello, y realmente le entretenía ver los arranques de locura de la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade.

—¡¿Que?!—y entonces la oyó.

—Sakura-san, por favor controla tus gritos. Sakura-san...—hablo Sasori, calmado. Sin embargo oyó un gran silencio y la faltante respuesta de "Sakura la histérica" le llamaba la atención. Era algo inusual.

Entonces Sasori noto que Sakura estaba desmayada.

—Bueno, en algún momento despertara, y limpiara mis marionetas.—sentenció el pelirrojo, con una torcida y victoriosa sonrisa.

* * *

Kisame y Tenten se encontraban totalmente callados, algo que ya empezaba a volverse incómoda. Entonces Tenten pensó en romper el silencio impuesto por ambos.

—Y bien, Kisame-sensei, ¿que vamos a hacer?—pregunto la castaña, bastante entusiasta.

—Ah, eso... Sí. Practica con tus armas tu puntería en ese árbol—dijo el tiburón, bastante cansado y algo aburrido. A Tenten eso le enfado. No recibir la suficiente atención, y peor si es con desinterés.

—Vaya, pero que entusiasta. Y bien, ¿que le pasa?—pregunto Tenten, sentándose al lado suyo. Ella iba a recibir su atención si o si.

—No te importa niñata hipócrita—le dijo el, algo hostil. Tenten hizo una mueca. Su plan no estaba funcionando, pero de todas formas iba a ganar. Tenten no era de esas personas resignadas y frecuentemente perdedoras. Oh no, ella no.

—Ay, no tiene que ser así sensei—dijo ella, haciendo un infantil puchero. Kisame por un instante sintió ternura de aquella niña. Aunque fuera tan infantil e insistente el tiburón no pudo evitar pensar que ella era una de las cosas más bellas al verla de primera vez.

—Solo cállate y practica—ordeno el, dominante. Tenía que mantener la cordura y ser alguien frío y externo a la situación. Involucrarse era algo un poco peligroso para el y sus compañeros, en especial con Pain de líder y posible asesino suyo.

—Esta bien—dijo Tenten, puesto que se le había ocurrido una fantástica idea. Cuando Kisame bajo la cabeza Tenten lanzo disimuladamente un kunai hacia el.

Kisame lo atrapo a un centímetro de su corazón. El subió la cabeza y le dedico una amable y dulce sonrisa, la cual Tenten aprecio y admiro mucho.

—Buena lanzada.—le felicito el, sincero.

Tenten sonrió triunfante a eso.

—Lo se.—contesto ella, con un gran aire victorioso.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba cabizbaja y avergonzada por tan solo haber chocado una mirada con su sensei. Aunque eso no era nada por tratarse de Itachi Uchiha. En cambio, el Uchiha no sabía como acercarse e intentar entrenar a tan tímida Hyuga llena de potencial.

—Hinata—hablo el Uchiha intentando ser dulce, aunque de todas formas frío. Hinata lo miro algo temblorosa.—Quiero que me muestres tus habilidades.

—Eh...sí, sensei—dijo ella, intentando ser menos tímida. A Itachi eso le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. Hinata para el era de esas cosas bellas tan admirables y abrazables que jamas haya visto. Como un niño inocente con toda la pura sinceridad y bella dada. Le recordaba a su pequeño Sasuke.

Hinata se levanto y pensó un segundo que jutsu usar primero.

—¡64 palmas protectoras!

Hinata atacaba concentradamente mientras el Uchiha evaluaba mentalmente cada uno de sus ataques.

—¡Byakugan! ¡Puño Suave!

—Hinata—hablo Itachi con un tono grave que para Hinata fue el más sensual del mundo. Ella se sonrojo ante eso, pero Itachi pensó que era pura timidez por parte de ella. Simplemente el lo ignoro.—Detente por favor.

Hinata se preocupo ante eso. ¿Detenerla significaba algo bueno o malo?

—¿Es que a caso lo hice muy mal?—pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, pero sin balbuceos algunos.

—No. De hecho fuiste fantástica.—le dijo el, embozando una muy distante pero pequeña sonrisa. Hinata en vez de desmayarse o sonrojarse solo se alegro, sonriendo también.—No esperaba menos de una Hyuga como tu. Pero te tengo una pregunta y espero que seas sincera.

—¿si, sensei?—pregunto ella con inocencia. De nuevo a Itachi le pareció tierna la Hyuga y su carita inocente.

—¿Tu me tienes miedo?—dijo el sin expresividad alguna.

—No. Yo los comprendo. Se lo que se siente haber perdido a alguien importante y el ser rechazado.—dijo ella dulcemente, cabizbaja.—Perdí a mi mamá cuando pequeña y mi padre prefirió a mi hermana menor que a mi. Siempre me hizo de lado, incluso hoy estoy segura que no le importa mi desaparición y...

Antes que terminara de hablar, Itachi le levanto el mentón, así conectando sus miradas.

—Eres como hielo, y yo fuego. Corrompiendote.—dijo el sin despegar la mirada de la Hyuga, la cual lo miraba con ojos ilusionados.

—Quemándome...—siguió ella, embozando una sonrisa igual de distante como la de el. Sin embargo ambas sonrisas eran igual de hermosas e incomprendidas. Ambas habían sufrido y ambas han sido tan desoladas y solitarias, cuando solo buscaban una compañía, un signo de cariño. Alguien que los comprendiera.

—Porque tu y yo somos Fuego Y Hielo.

Declararon ambos, por primera vez sintiéndose comprendidos.


	7. Cambio: Un Corte

—¿Creen que alguien nos extrañe?—dijo Temari, inventando conversación entre sus amigas. Ellas llevaban un gran rato calladas y ese silencio ya se volvía bastante incómodo entre ambas.

—Tal vez Shika—dijo Tenten, no muy interesada. Temari suspiro cansada. A veces Tenten no notaba la suficiente suerte que tenía. Ella no apreciaba lo suficiente a Shikamaru como ella. Ella no sabía lo suficientemente enamorada que estaba Temari de Shikamaru, y era mejor que no lo supiera.

—O Naruto, Lee—dijo Sakura, relajada. Temari hizo una mueca. ¿Como ellas podían ser tan desinteresadas? Todas realmente habían cambiado un poco. La rubia dudaba que era lo que pasaba en los entrenamientos de ellas, porque por lo menos en el suyo tenía que molestar al vago de Hidan para luego luchar con el, y la siguiente clase ocurría la revancha. Todas habían cambiado un poco. La que había mantenido la cordura la mayoría del tiempo era la tierna Hinata, pero incluso ella a veces actuaba raro.

—¿Que hacen en lo entrenamientos, hum?—dijo la chica de la aldea de la arena, curiosa. Las otras la miraron asesinamente. Temari sintió deseos de retroceder y alejarse de ellas, pero se mantuvo ahí.

—Kisame-sensei potencia mis habilidades, e incluso me ha enseñado jutsus bastantes geniales—sentenció la castaña sin inmutarse nada.—Eh mejorado mucho más.

—Sasori y yo hemos luchado y me dice mis errores, la siguiente clase lo trabajamos. Yo también he mejorado bastante—declaro Sakura, segura.

—Deidara y yo tenemos un estilo bastante parecido al tuyo y de Sasori-san, solo que el mío potencia todos mis puntos débiles y fuertes. He perdido peso—dijo la Yamanaka, orgullosa de sí. Temari hizo una mueca.

—Y yo que juraba que estabas gorda—dijo la chica del abanico, en una broma algo cruel. Las chicas fingieron reír, pero Ino la fulmino con la mirada. Ella estaba empezando a odiar a Temari.

—Em, Itachi-san y yo practicamos nuestros puntos fuertes y mejoramos nuestras debilidades. Realmente el es un muy buen sensei—dijo la Hyuga, con una personalidad definida.

—Hidan es un patán, tengo que molestarlo para entrenar—declaro la del abanico.

—Sí, ya tenía cara de vago, ademas de su molesto acento ruso—dijo Ino, intentando olvidar lo anterior.

—se supone que el es "eurropeo"—dijo Temari, con el acento extraño de Hidan. Todas rieron, esta vez sinceramente.

—a Tenten le gustan los holgazanes, ¿no?—bromeo Sakura, haciendo esencia a Shikamaru. Todas rieron otra vez, menos Tenten.

—y a ti los Uchiha, ¿no deberías estar con Itachi-san?—dijo Tenten, "contraatacando". Las otras rieron.

—Lo tiene Hinata, para mi mala suerte—dijo Sakura, entristecida.

—Yo no "lo tengo"—dijo Hinata, defensiva—o sea, no es mi posecion.

—Pero igual, no tiene nada de malo tener a un sensei como Itachi—alabo Temari, con actitud—es muy guapo.

—¿guapo? Itachi Uchiha es sorprendente—dijeron Ino y Tenten, enamoradas.

—Ya te imagino Hina—dijo Sakura, preparándose para la imitación—"Se...Sensei...ahí no...¡sensei!"

Todas estallaron en risa. La voz sensual violable de Sakura había salido perfecto.

Hinata se encontraba fría, totalmente fría. Esta ya no era la niñata que se sonrojaba ante todo. Hinata se levanto y todas la observaron extrañadas.

—Has cambiado Hina—sentenció Temari, parándose también.

—Si, y creo que aun me falta un cambio mas.

Hinata camino y entro a un baño. Se acerco al lava-manos y sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas se acerco a su cabello, y corto todo el largo que había conseguido en esos dos años.

—¡Hinata!


End file.
